<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dareofdares by Oceanoasis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232802">Dareofdares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis'>Oceanoasis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 501st is playing truth or dare. Which gets out of hand and mistakes are made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5385 | Tup &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shouldn't be doing this. In fact he knew he shouldn't be doing this. But when his general had asked him he had agreed because he would do anything for his general.</p><p>He sighed thinking about his general. He was in love with him. But he couldn't tell him out of fear. After all he was just a clone. One in a million.</p><p>He walked into the mess hall and looked around at the party. He noticed that everyone had sat down in the middle of the room and where all in a big circle.</p><p>"Rex over here."</p><p>He looked over and saw his general waving him over.</p><p>He quickly made his way over and was pulled down by Anakin so he was sitting.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"were playing Truth or Dare."</p><p>"Okay so who's first?"</p><p> "I am."</p><p>Rex saw that Fives was the one to speak.</p><p>"Echo Truth or Dare."</p><p>"Dare."</p><p> " I dare you to sit in that trash can because you are garbage."</p><p> Echo walked over with the most serious expression and sat down before speaking.</p><p> "I am finally home."</p><p> After that Echo turned to Jesse and asked him.</p><p> "Truth or Dare."</p><p> "Dare."</p><p> " I dare you to come sit in the trash with me because you are also trash."</p><p>Jesse just smirked before turning to Kix.</p><p>"Truth or Dare."</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>"Is it true that I'm the best."</p><p>Kix just gave him a vicious smirk.</p><p>"Yes Jesse you are the best at being the worst. Now run along and go back to your home."</p><p>Kix pointed at the trash can and Jesse pouted.</p><p>"Why don't you love me anymore Cyare?"</p><p>Kix just rolled his eyes and watched Jesse step into the trash.</p><p>Everyone looked at Kix in shocked silence before Kix said.</p><p>."Truth or Dare Tup."</p><p> "Dare."</p><p>Kix softly smiled at him before saying.</p><p> "I dare you to give me a big hug for being such a good patient."</p><p>Tup happily walked over and hugged his ori'vod while everyone else ignored Jesse who was pouting at Kix.</p><p> "Why didn't I get a hug."</p><p>"I don't hug trash."</p><p>Everyone was surprised by Kix acting so cold to Jesse.</p><p>"I thought you loved me."</p><p> "I do love you, just not when you break my stuff."</p><p>Before Jessie could reply Tup looked over at Fives who had a big smirk on his face and kept eyeing Rex.</p><p>"Truth or Dare Fives." </p><p>Five's grin grew even bigger.</p><p>"Dare."</p><p>I dare you to flap your arms around and scream that your a bird.</p><p>Fives happily got up and started running around screaming that he was a bird. He even put something in his mouth chewed it up and tried to feed Echo like he was a baby bird. Echo of course punched him and said he was disgusting. Then he ran over to Jesse and pretended to peck at him before sitting down.</p><p>Jesse complained that he was being attacked and demanded love and affection.</p><p>Everyone was of course laughing and Fives was beaming. But then his face instantly changed into a wicked grin.</p><p> Truth or Dare Rex.</p><p> He knew he shouldn't pick dare but, his general was looking at him with those eyes and begging him to choose dare. He looked at his General trying to resist but he could never resist those eyes.</p><p> He sighed loudly before speaking.</p><p>"Dare." </p><p> Five's smile got even bigger. </p><p>I dare you to kiss the general.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stares at Fives. Thinking that can't be right. He must have misunderstood him. It sounded like Fives wanted to die a slow painful death. He was planning on slapping Fives and giving him KP duty, but instead he just said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me, I dare you to kiss the General. On.The. Lips."</p><p>He could feel his face heat up and he glared at Fives.</p><p>Tup looked back and forth nervously.</p><p>"Fives I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe you should stop."</p><p>A smart trooper, that's what Tup is. However Fives did not back down and instead acted like and idiot. He made kissy faces before saying.</p><p>"Kiss him Rex."</p><p>He turned his head away from Fives who was going to be a dead man and looked at his General trying to see his reaction. His General was bright red and chewing his bottom lip. He was looking down and seemed really embarrassed. Rex couldn't help but think he looked adorable and very kissable when he looked like that.</p><p>"General?"</p><p>Anakin's head snapped up to look at him.</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>His General was quivering slightly and looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I-I don't know."</p><p>Anakin looked away and brushed a curl out of his face.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>General Skywalker seemed to shrink into himself and was blushing even harder if it was possible.</p><p>"Y-y-e-s."</p><p>He smiled before moving closer to General Skywalker until they were practically touching. Then he softly lifted his General's face so he was looking at him. He then slowly moved in until they were an inch apart before whispering.</p><p>"Are you okay with this?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He then moved his head in and softy kissed his General. It felt nice and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss because his General was kissing him back. </p><p>When he was kissing his General the whole world felt like it disappeared and it was only them. It felt perfect and so right.</p><p>Sadly the moment was ruined by Fives who had decided to start clapping and laughing.</p><p>"Wow, I didn't think you two would actually do it."</p><p>He and General Skywalker quickly pulled away feeling embarrassed. Fives smirked before saying.</p><p>"I'm so glad you two decided to kiss."</p><p>He looked at them before clapping his hands.</p><p>"Now everyone bring out the bets, let's see who won."</p><p>Both Rex and General Skywalker stared at Fives before General Skywalker spoke first speaking softly.</p><p>"Bets?"</p><p>"Yeah we made bets on whether or not you would kiss Rex."</p><p>Fives started splitting up the money before saying.</p><p>Rex should think you General. You just made him very rich. Fives looked at Rex. </p><p>"That reminds me here's your money, for kissing the General."</p><p>"Money?"</p><p>General Skywalker sounded really hurt when he asked about the money and Rex looked over at General Skywalker to see that he was almost in tears. But Fives didn't notice.</p><p>"Yeah Rex gets money for kissing you."</p><p>Rex could see the moment that registered with General Skywalker because he looked like he had been slapped in the face and he had started crying.</p><p>"Excuse me." (Hick)</p><p>Fives lost his smile as General Skywalker stood up.</p><p>"If you excuse me. I have to go."</p><p>"Hey wait. Sir, your crying."</p><p>Everyone's head's had turned away from the money and we're now looking at General Skywalker. This caused him to start backing away quickly feeling scared and overwhelmed. He backed away before turning around and running out of the room.</p><p>When General Skywalker ran out of the room. He jumped up and glared at Fives and everyone else. Before running after his General.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>